


Don't Look

by BookishTea



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Established Relationship, F/M, Heiman, Implied Relationships, Jealous Kyle, Jealousy, Kyle is pretty jelly in this, Kyman - Freeform, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, PDA is gross btw, Romance, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookishTea/pseuds/BookishTea
Summary: It was Kyle's fault, he shouldn't have looked. (Heiman) (Kyman)





	

Distantly he could hear Butters chanting in the background, chorused by a group of boys as they paraded down the hallways, pants dragging on the tiled floor. But his focus wasn't on the blonde boy, he was entirely forgotten. Instead Kyle remained in a trance-like-state, unsure if this was reality or he was just dreaming everything.

They were just so _perfect_ together, it was overwhelming; the need to vomit was consuming his very being. Across from him they stood, standing by Heidi's locker, laughing and oblivious to the conflict swirling around them. Everything was just too loud, he couldn't hear what they were talking about over the noise.

Chuckling at what Heidi had said, Cartman leaned forward, brushing ashy brown hair away from her face. Heidi became flushed, smiling brightly as she gently leaned in. Kyle's heartbeat thundered in his ears, embarrassed that he was watching this private moment.

Whispering something, Cartman closed the distance, slowly bending down. Time had lost its meaning to Kyle, coming to a standstill as Eric's hand sought to cup the side of Heidi's face, and brought her in for a kiss.

Anxiously Kyle swallowed back the lump in his throat, unabashedly fixated on Eric's lips. Completely unable to look away from the movements of _his_ mouth, silencing Heidi's sighs.

She clung to his arm, pressing her weight into him as her body became limp. Any moment it felt like she'd melt, unravelling at the seams with tingling lips and a foggy head. Pulling back from her, Eric gave her such a sweet look that she couldn't help but smile.

Kyle's grip on his textbook tightened. He felt feverish, skin burning as Eric squeezed his girlfriend into a big hug.

"Are you ready to go?"

Kyle flinched, pretending that he been blankly staring at the ceiling, and obviously not at South Park's newest couple. "Y-yeah, I'm, uh, ready."

"Cool" Stan mumbled, expression exhausted as he moved to the side and set his backpack onto the ground, kneeling as he began to rummage through it. Wendy breaking up with him took a bigger chunk than he would have liked. Thankful for his best friend's distraction, hurriedly Kyle peered back up at the sound of frantic giggles.

Lavishly Eric was kissing Heidi's neck, quaking with laughter as she tried to swat him away. Sharply Kyle inhaled. He could almost feel it, phantom kisses gracing his own neck in the same patterns. Goosebumps rose upon his skin, prickling with the invisible sensation. As foolish as it was, Kyle knew he was blushing shamelessly, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't help the skating feeling of butterflies restlessly flapping their tiny wings in his belly.

"Kyle?" _Kahl?_

"Yes E-" He cleared his throat, "Yes, Stan?"

"I'm ready to go" tone concerned; Stan furrowed his brow.

"O-oh okay," He cast one last glance in their direction. They looked happy, so much that it hurt. Shouldering his backpack, Kyle followed Stan down the hallway, walking by the couple.

 _Don't look. Don't look._ He looked. Holding Heidi close to him, Eric's head snapped up, and their eyes met. No racist or bigoted curse was spat his way, only a casual smile that had Kyle stumbling over his own feet. In that brief second, he wanted two large arms to encircle him. For that warm body against him, radiating heat like a furnace on the sun. He wanted to _be_ Heidi.

Suddenly the memory of Eric's terror roared to life in his head, along with the shattering sound of all of the brunette's devices being destroyed. Tears pricking the corners of his eyes, Kyle blinked heavily, and turned to watch his feet. He shouldn't have looked.

**Author's Note:**

> A little gift for tashaistrasha on tumblr. ;-)


End file.
